steveseanmoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Age Of Crisis
. Age Of Crisis Age Of Crisis is a web series created by SteveSeanMovies, which discovers the event of a supervolcanic eruption in Yellowstone, which follows the event of people taking refuge in under ground shelters. Episode 1: Crisis Begins April 12th 2017 37.3 Hours Until Crisis A kid peacefully rollerblades to the grocery shop, when he gets there, he discovers that the shop is closed and the owner tells him to watch the president's speech. Dazed and confused, the kid goes back home to watch the speech. The president states that the yellowstone super volcano is going to erupt in hours, and they have known of this for many years. He informs America that this will be that last notification they will receive and the President is in a location he cannot reveal. He says one last goodbye, before the camera shuts off. As the kid flees his house, a man approaches him in a truck and asks him if he wants to travel to the bunks in Grand Mesa, Colorado. The kid hesitates, remembering about stranger danger, then agrees to travel with him to the bunks. Grand Mesa, Colorado 7.5 Hours Until Crisis They both arrive at thet the bunks at Grand Mesa, the man informs the kid that he needs to grab some supplies before going into the bunks. Hours later, an official informs the kid he needs to get into the bunks now, before they seal off the bunks. The kids tells him that he is waiting for his friend. The officer says that they will wait for him for 5 minutes. Blockhouse 179 32 Minutes Until Crisis The kid arrives at an assigned blockhouse and realizes that there are hundreds of people living in comfort in this blockhouse. The official tells him that they allow small amounts of people into rooms that could fit 10 people because they have government officials who want luxury. The kid believes that having rooms for one person that could fit 10 isn't the best for the country, but he decides against his will and takes the offer. The leader of the bunk answers questions to all the confused people including one about central government. He informs the bunkers that there will be no government when they emerge from the bunks and it is up to them to recreate a new government. When the crisis begins a few hours later, the kid hears a lot of lights and screaming. 3 Years Later The kid is woken from sleep by the bunkers' cheering. He awakes startled, to a man telling him the bunks are finally opening to the surface. Episode 2: The Great War Mount Potentia, The Capital of the The Kingdom Of Grand Mesa 23 Years After The Crisis Two men, are seen hiding out behind the bushes, where the former site of the Grand Mesa bunkers are being guarded by many men with guns. They first kill two men guarding on the balcony. This catches the attention of the rest of the guards and open fire at the intruders. A man with a baseball bat comes at the man in the red shirt, but he kills him with the butt of his gun. They proceed to take out as many guards as they can, to secure the old bunks, including one on a old John Deere car. The man with sunglasses, later introduced as William Hunter, runs up the steps of the balcony. The final guard, with a baseball bat, looks fearful. Just as he is about to strike him, William kills the last guard, securing the bunks. He later has a flag, red on the left and blue on the right and a golden star in the middle, The Unity Of America Flag. He yells to a crowd of people, that were once known as the bunks of Grand Mesa are now under their control. The crowd screams with delight and applauds. Unknown Location William Hunter explains that they carried out their mission, and did it faster, and more casualties were caused, and begs the hooded figure to release "him". The hooded figure promises that they will release "him". William asks who the hooded figure is. The hooded figure says that, we think that war should be stopped. But they've also agreed that the quickest way to stop war is with violence. The hooded figure says they can call them, The Peacemakers. Episode 3: Northern Mines, Fourth Quadrant, Unity Of America August 14th 24 Years After The Crisis Thomas Dile, a miner for the unity of america, wakes up to the daily work siren in the barracks of the northern mines. A guard, kicks him and tells him to get up. He gets up, a bit drowsy, and heads to work. As he is heading to work, pickaxe on his shoulder, a man approaches him and orders him to follow him. Thomas agrees to this proposition and follows the man. He is lead to the quadrant 4 headquarters, where a man is waiting for him. The man that lead Thomas there, stands outside, on guard. The man explains, since due to the attacks on the northeast side of the old United States by rebels, they are investigating all the miners in the country, for any information on the attacks, or if there are any snitches or rebels posing as Unity Of America, for they think the miners are helping the rebels, because they think that the Fourth Quadrant will be the first target. Just as Thomas is about to speak, the guard outside is killed by an invading rebel. The man exclaims that, the invasion of the Unity Of America has started. The rebel that killed the guard, breats into the quadrant 4 headquarters and kills the interviewer. Thomas grabs a gun from the dead interviewer and kills the rebel. He runs to the quadrant four meeting hall where he meets William Hunter. William raises a gun but quickly realizes that Thomas is not an invading rebel. William explains that he was sent to quadrant 4 to fight off the rebels but he has gone AWOL and is leading a small group out of the Unity Of America, to evade capture. William introduces himself, but Thomas realizes that this is the same person that slayed his country, the Kingdom of Grand Mesa. William looks down in frustration. He says that Thomas may not like him, but this is Thomas' only way out of the country. Thomas, with frustration, introduces himself as well, as Thomas Dile. They go out, with the bombs dropping and the guns firing, William and Thomas escape the country, as the might country The Unity of America, falls to far more powerful ememy.